A Different Beginning and A Different Ending
by The Rising Rose
Summary: A Self-insert with a major twist. I really am not good at summaries, but eventually I will learn.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay I wrote this a while back I will continue, but I am currently working on a boat load of projects for school and Fanfic. I just felt the need to give you guys a taste of what's to come. Please Favorite it and maybe me cause I am new to this and I'm also sort of an attention hog. XD**

**Oh and P.S. I LOVE Critiques and Reviews. My Lovelies!**

**Please tell me if I need to rewrite this. I think its not descriptive enough in areas, but I was half-asleep when I wrote this too. **

* * *

My head pounded as I sat up, rubbing my sore temples and holding my head between my legs. My eyes still matted shut with sleep a feeling of morning bitterness creeping into my already unpleasant manner. I didn't remember my bed being this hard I thought as I slowly rubbed my hazel eyes, yawning loudly. I opened my lids ever so slightly prepared to see my demon dog curled up on the edge of my bed, but instead I saw something I never expected to see in my entire life; an asari, dancing atop a table, her revealing red body-suit visible even from across the room.

"What in the hell?" I thought as I nearly fell backward, trying to force myself up, bumping into a mystified Krogan. He snarled at me

"Sorry." I said afraid he might pummel me. I quickly walked toward the exit after it finally dawned on me where I was Chora's Den on the Citadel in the Mass Effect universe, a place, setting and time that definitely did not exist. I rounded the corner and headed toward the markets, shaking my head as I moved through the hordes of people that I didn't remember from on screen. A few salarians, and turians quickly noticed me, waving "new" goods and "discounts" at me, trying to get me to buy something from them. I guess no one noticed my retro outfit or maybe humans still wore jeans and a t-shirt (yes I'd fallen asleep in jeans and a t-shirt), who knew. I tried to make my way to the docking bay, not the best plan, but still a plan. I ascended countless stairs and rode lots of fancy elevators. Did I mention I'm claustrophobic? I made my way toward the c-sec academy elevator. I entered, the doors closing behind me. I could feel my heart pounding, feel it, no I could hear it; who couldn't it echoed in the tiny space even as the newscaster loudly annotated today's events.

"The SSV Normandy has begun its first tour of duty." This caught my attention. "The ship was launched earlier today and is running a series of missions referred to as shakedown runs. The Normandy which is captained by Captain David Anderson has some of the greatest in the galaxy on board including the Alliance's very own Lt. Commander Jillian Shepard. Elysium's hero, the Commander was only 22 years old when she repelled wave after wave of Batarians during an attack earlier this month."

"Oh crap." I said to no one in particular

"That's my Shepard." I all but flipped out, pacing waving my hands above my head, to the onlookers below I probably looked like a lunatic. My heart began to beat faster when suddenly a strange blue light filled the elevator. I spun around looking for the source, practically pirouetting until finally I looked down realizing the glowing thing was me, my body, then it occurred to me my Shepard was a Vanguard.

"No, No, No. I can't have biotic powers this is impossible." I said as I realized this elevator was the slowest one in the history of mankind.

"Maybe, maybe I'm dreaming." I said pacing from side to side.

"Yeah that's it I'm dreaming because there is no such thing as Turians …Asari. .oo. .or.. Salarians.." I mumbled to myself I pinched myself trying to wake myself up creating a bright red pinch mark on my arm.

"Oww" I said

"Ok maybe something a little more drastic." I slapped myself right as the doors opened to reveal a very handsome man who I seemed to recognize. His blonde hair perfectly placed in a fauxhawk as we called them in 2012. His ocean blue eyes displaying a look of surprise and I'm pretty sure the other emotion was fear. Well I'd be afraid too if some random girl had slapped herself as she was getting out of the elevator. I smiled at the man gently trying not to let my shock or anxiety get the best of me. I stepped out of the elevator, noticing a very stout Volus, he turned as I approached.

"Yes, human?" he asked in a very rude manner, not even looking up from his datapad. Well Hello to you too, shorty I thought as I tried to figure out what exactly had sent me to this little ray of sunshine.

"I don't have all day, Human." He said in a less than professional manner. I smiled an evil grin at him as I thought of at least a hundred different ways to insult him, but decided better of it. I needed him to help me for the time being.

"I'm headed to Eden Prime and was wondering where to board the ship."

"You're in luck, Human the next one is to arrive any minute." He said continuing to look at his datapad.

"It's an Alliance ship, though I have no record that a new colonist would be joining. It is just a supply run though I suppose for the right price I could be persuaded to allow you to board the vessel." I groaned as suddenly I realized how much I hated the volus and how I didn't have credits or an omni-tool, but I did have my mouth and that was a pretty persuadable feature.

"How about we forget the credits?" I asked leaning toward him.

"And we get straight down to business?" I knew I had a voluptuous figure and to an exo-suit freak like him that would be enough.

"Uhhhh..Uhhh." he muttered trying to form a thought, but was unsuccessful.

"You know I'm all about a man in a suit." I said fondling his breather helmet. This is what I was reduced to enticing a volus for a passage to a soon geth and reaper overrun colony.

"All…rrr..igghttt." he said barely able to spit the word out, he fiddled with his omni-tool. (I needed to get me one of those.)

"All I need is your name sweetheart." He said pleasure filling his voice.

"Claire, Claire James." I said having to spell Claire for him twice. "You are now ready to go, Miss James." He turned off his omni-tool.

"Now I assume our deal will be honored, Miss James." He asked me "Of course, but after I get back. You see I'm only going to be gone for a short while, but I'll be back." I said planting a juicy wet one on where I assumed his lips were. (By far the most disgusting thing ever, but I guess better than having awkward sex with him.) The ship arrived a few seconds later, gently gliding into the dock and aligning itself with the tube. The short volus escorted me to the shuttle, desperately trying to hold my hand, but I pretended not to notice. Wow he was desperate I thought as he told the Captain I was coming aboard. I walked into the decontamination chamber, letting the aggravating automatic system constantly remind me what it was doing.

"Welcome to MSV Oklahoma." The man I assumed was the captain said.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"You headed to Eden Prime?" he asked me. I nodded,

"It sure is beautiful there."

"Not for long." I said under my breath. I knew I had just stepped in it, but something told me this would be fun maybe even a little stressful. I just knew I had to get to Eden Prime before Shepard. I had to stop Saren. How I had no clue, but I had 15 hours to think about it.

The time soared by. I guess when you're trying to find a way to save the galaxy, 15 hours is a short amount of time. I'd gotten to watch us pass through two relays which made my already exciting day complete. I managed to catch a few hours of shut- eye just so I'd have enough energy to kill some geth. I helped the Crew of the Oklahoma unload the supplies despite their constant assurances that they could handle it. I told them it was okay; I liked to help.

"Miss James." A voice I felt I recognized said as I waved to the Oklahoma watching it enter atmo. I spun around to see a woman with a neat bun at the base of her neck only a few dark strands visible in the rising sun.

"I'm Gunnery-Chief Ashley Williams. They didn't tell me that you'd be arriving otherwise I would have had a better welcoming party." She said in a polite manner I had never expected from her.

"That's ok and please call me, Claire." I said waving my hand in a carefree manner.

"Alright Claire." she said

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you exactly?" Curiousity was evident in her voice. I thought about my promise to the volus, wondering if she knew.

"Umm seventeen." We began walking descending some stairs and then entering an elevator.

"You're not even an adult." She finally continued as she stood in her typical Ash posture.

"I know. My parents died when I was little. (Lie) I came here looking for a new start. (Another Lie.)"

"Oh ok.." she said the rest of the ride down (approximately 20 floors) was silent, if one of us had decided to drop a pen it would have sounded like a bomb. (Do they even have pens in this universe) I tried to start the conversation again, but just closed my lips before I actually said anything. The doors opened and we exited. I looked at the gorgeous colony, nearly bringing myself to tears as I thought about the threat that was going to lay siege and I couldn't tell Ash because if I'd did they'd lock me up and throw away the key, after all the geth haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil in forever though this was a special occasion, the arrival of the Reapers.

* * *

The day progressed slowly. I jumped at every subtle noise waiting for gun-wielding flashlights to round the corner. I'd been wandering the colony, trying to find my way around the stinking place. The colony was very different from the actual game the colors were more vibrant less gloomy, though I guess the gloom occurred after Soverign had landed and spread its reign of terror. I'd tried to get my hands on a weapon, but was unsuccessful; they kept those things locked tighter than a drum. I decided I'd go and find an omni-tool at least then maybe I could recalibrate it to have an omni-blade, but I didn't get my hopes up. "Gunnery-Chief?" I asked as I entered the Alliance officers' quarters, politely poking my head through the door. A young Middle-Eastern woman stood stirring what looked like a bowl of cookie dough. Nirali Bhatia I thought as the woman turned a large dab of flour resting on her cheek.

"Oh Hello." She said her accent even stronger than her husband's.

"I didn't see you come in. Did you say you were looking for Chief?" she asked sweetly. She gestured to a barstool, telling me to sit down with her hand.

"Yes." I said as I hoisted myself onto the futuristic piece of furniture, it was probably the first time I'd sat all day.

"She left to find Finn. He's been trying to repair the AA guns for some reason they're not working." She smiled as she continued to stir her cookie-dough the smell wafting into my nostrils making my stomach growl.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Serviceman Nirali Bhatia and I imagine you don't know Finn, but you will." I highly doubt that I thought as she began to place the cookie-dough onto the sheet of parchment paper. Good to know some things don't change I thought as she placed them it an "oven."

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she heard my stomach growl again this time with a renewed vigor.

"Yes, ma'am." I was trying to be polite this woman was going to die in probably a couple hours and I really could use some food. I am a biotic after all I thought proudly even though the thought had practically terrified me earlier.

"Well the cookies should be done in a minute."

"But you just put them in." I said but even before I took my next breath Nirali Bhatia pulled fully baked cookies out of the oven, maybe she was magic or maybe the more logical (wait back up…was any of this logical?) answer was that we had finally mastered the art of "fast food." I watched in amazement as the beautiful woman delicately placed two large chocolate chip cookies on my plate and quickly rushed over to what I assume was the fridge and fumbled around for two glasses of blue liquid. Milk? I wondered as she sat a glass down in front of me and hoped into the chair next to me. She reminded me of the best friend I always wanted: fun-loving and energetic. I wanted so much to tell her what was going to happen, but knew I couldn't if I did who knew what the consequences might be. Nirali dipped her cookie into the blue substance a smile crossing her face. I smiled back dipping my cookie in the strange liquid which oddly enough was a fresh natural milk not the processed gunk. I exhaled slowly as the flavors invigorated my senses it was heaven as a blue milk.

"Oh I forgot to ask what did you need Chief for, Claire?" I finished chewing my first cookie.

"My omni-tool broke and was wondering if she happened to have any extras lying around that I could use." Nirali looked at me a sort of questioning look in her older amber eyes. She seemed so young when she was baking, but now she looked more like my mother, a serious face bedecking her barely visible wrinkles.

"You can have mine for now, but I'll need it back once you get on your feet." I gasped as she took of her omni-tool, trying to give it to me.

"No, I couldn't." I protested, but the majestic woman raised her hand in a friendly manner to silence me.

"I insist." She smiled. I gratefully took the omni-tool, smiling back at her a tears welling behind my eyes. I wanted no I needed to tell her, but I couldn't nothing would come out.

"Thank you, Nirali." I said jumping down from my seat and nearly rushing out the door. I turned and nodded as I rushed out letting the tears fall from my eyes staining my jeans and red t-shirt with the feeling of worthlessness. I couldn't even tell her that I wouldn't have a chance to give it back.

* * *

**Creating an Omni-Blade**

I fiddled with the omni-tool, it took me awhile to figure out all the settings, nearly slicing my head open a few times. ( That would've been a great way to go.) I managed to rig a crude omni-blade with the Alliance issued omni-tool, it would fritz after about a minute, but it would have to do. Now I just had to wait until Saren showed up and I prayed that just maybe I could pull this insane childish plan together. I headed toward the dig site expecting that to be the geth's first target, but I didn't make it that far when I heard the screams. They were here.

* * *

**Escaping the Geth**

I bounded over rock-formations trying to clamber away from the pursuing geth. I'd been trying to outrun them for nearly a minute not realizing these were geth and I was technically a vanguard. I flared withdrawing my improvised weapon, (the fritzy omni-blade) I created a biotic tunnel that gave me the ability to charge them; I landed on the one to my right, sending it soaring through the air and crashing into a pile of rocks. I quickly turned my attention the one who had begun firing. I narrowly escaped his bullets; I shoved my blade right through his lamp post head sending an electric charge through him and me.

"Ouch." I said as the blade fritz and died, revealing a mild burn on my arm. (Did I mention I have a very high pain tolerance, Electric Shock ehh no biggie.) I picked up the geth I'd sliced through the head's weapon, running with an assualt rifle is awkward for anyone. I thought as it constantly brushed against my side. My feet began to move faster with every scream the devastation growing stronger as I began to pass more and more devils teeth, they protruded from there small mechanical boxes, jetting toward the sky, innocent colonists hanging like tattered rags on a laundry line. I nearly vomited at the sight; it was much harder to look at in person than it was on a 21 inch t.v. screen. I rounded a corner ready for anything and that's when anything happened. I felt my hands being lifted above my head a sharp pain piercing my entire body. I let an ear-shattering cry escape from my lungs as a Prime hoisted me up dangling about 6 ft from the ground, needless to say the geth's rifle I had requisitioned had fallen to the earth. I struggled as the prime's face twitched as if it were trying to register what to do with me, my legs forced itself toward it, trying desperately to land a kick to its flashlight head, but then I remembered what I had so quickly forgotten. I was a Vanguard. I watched as the blue-light surrounded me, creating yet another tunnel.(possibly my favorite thing about being a vanguard) I flew through the air smacking it right in its one glowing eye. The ground rushed up at me I hit it and instantly began rolling; somehow I managed to get to my feet and dive into cover. My vision began to blur and the world started to sound far off, even as the Prime's obnoxious noises grew closer. What was that about biotics and food? Oh yeah you need more than a cookie and some milk in the last 22 hours. I thought as I forcefully blinked attempting to clear my vision, barely succeeding, but I knew I had to get it together. I was not going to be Reaper bait I thought as I flared yet again, preparing a very unstable warp. I had no clue how I could do this, but as long as it kept the thing at bay for as long as it took Shepard to get here; I was ok. ( or so I hoped. I hadn't remembered this as part of the game which sort of worried me.) I launched the ever growing warp at him feeling my body weaken even more, but I held on as I heard an Avenger assualt rifle's bullets piercing the nearby air and if by magic Shepard with her long auburn hair which looked so much like mine, and Kaidan with his perfectly chiseled jaw and body sped around the corner with Ash on their tail screaming get down which I did as I dove behind a new rock about 3 ft behind that one. I didn't dare poke my head over my safe cover because in all honesty I didn't want my head blown off either by friendly fire or the "already" dead prime, but I did occasionally warp its armor even though ever weakening warp took it out of me. Once it finally exploded I didn't move, well actually I couldn't I was tired and I was freaking shocked that I had actually survived a Prime for more than a minute by myself and with no weapon. I began to breathe deeply trying to regain the lost oxygen from the exhilarating fight; I felt my wrists looking to see if there was any tenderness which there was actually a lot. I winced as I tried to stretch them out making sure nothing was broken. I heard approaching footsteps and momentary swear words regarding the Prime as Ash, Shepard, and Kaidan came to my aid. Kaidan was the first one to come to my side. A serious, but also sad look staining his soft almond colored eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked I just nodded as I gently tried to mask the heaving of my breaths because who wouldn't suffocate around this handsome man. I watched in fascination as he opened his omni-tool and scanned me over.

"You're a Vanguard?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow like he suspected I was hiding something which I inadvertently was.

"Ye…ah." I forced the syllables out nearly choking on the fresh air.

"I'm going to put medi-gel on your burn it might sting a little." I felt a little sting but nothing that I couldn't handle.

"and here eat this." He said handing me what looked like a granola bar.

"My scan says you've only had about 346 calories today, but have burned almost 1,000 which for us is bad." He said I unwrapped the putrid smelling calorie bar and jammed half of it in my mouth.

"You're a biotic?" I asked (already knowing the answer) in between mouthfuls of the nasty tasting wad of processed crap which I quite literally think it was. I grimaced at the taste which made Alenko laugh, good he needed that I thought I smiled back at him hoping I didn't have energy bar stuck in my teeth. "All Clear." Ash said as she came over.

"Claire?" she asked a look of surprise in her face.

"How in the Hell; did you survive?" she looked astonished by the fact that I'd made it through geth territory alive. I held up Nirali's omni-tool.

"Does wonders when you rig it with an omni-blade."

"but those are still in testing." Kaidan said (referring to the omni-blade.)

"Yeah, but they're on most new blue-wire models they just need some tweaking and they're fine, no exploding in your face." I said pushing myself up the rock, steadying myself, but nearly fell backward. Kaidan caught me giving me some needed support.

"Is that Nirali's omni-tool?" Ash asked anger rising in her voice more anger than when she was threatening someone with her shotgun.

"Yeah she gave it to me mine's broken. Where is she?" I asked knowing the answer, but still looking around as if trying to find her.

"She didn't make it." Ash said as she looked at her feet, blaming herself.

"Don't blame yourself." Shepard finally said something as she joined the group.

"It wasn't your fault we've all lost people today. I'm just glad we saved one person at least." She said smiling at me. I returned the gesture though mine was with a little forced because after all I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Are you ok to walk?" Kaidan asked as he withdrew his assault rifle which I thought was weird because he didn't normally have an assault rifle.

"Yep." I said casually as I walked toward where I'd dropped my geth rifle.

"Let's go kick some Geth ass." I said enthusiastically as I readied my weapon.

"I like her." Ash said to Kaidan and Shepard.

* * *

**The Spaceport**

It took us about twenty minutes to reach the spaceport. We battled geth dozens of times, ran into the occasional husks and eventually talked to the scientist and her assistant; I found them both to be freaking insane and more erratic than in game. Once we'd ascended the stairs and found poor Nihlus' dead body, we talked to Cole who handed over the explosive grenades and almost got shot by Ashley for being lazy. We eventually took the tram after taking down about 20 geth troopers and 2 geth destroyers. My clip had overheated multiple times because I kept forgetting this isn't Mass Effect 2 it's 1. Kaidan hadn't taken his eyes of the ball which kind of infuriated me because I was definitely checking him out, him and his tight hind-quarters. Shepard was her normal level-headed self even as she began dis-arming the charges that were set to blow-up the colony. I amazed her with knowing exactly where they were placed; I don't even think she had to look at her omni-tool to double-check. I felt obligated to tell her that she was about to have her entire life changed in five minutes, but it might alter something we didn't need to change. After we took down the last couple of geth and husks; Shepard began to radio Joker.

"We're ready for pick-up." she said pressing her finger to her ear.

"Wow actual working Prothean technology." Kaidan said as him Ash and I stepped closer to the beacon. ( not too close though)

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." Ash said walking toward Shepard, I followed her not wanting to be by the man who decided to get a closer look.

"Something must have activated it." He said quietly. I tried not to watch, but I had too. I mean it was Kaidan after all and I sort of had a crush on him plus this was always my favorite cutscene. Kaidan stuck his hand out as he got closer as if willing the beacon to his touch, but with no warning he was sucked into a sort of gravitational pull. I stared in a mix of emotions watching the petrified Lieutenant waiting for Commander Shepard to rush in, but when I turned to look she wasn't even paying attention. I began to panic as the Lieutenant got closer than I remembered; my heart started to thump louder and before I knew it I had gripped the lieutenant by the waist and thrown him out of the field now myself being caught. This is not good I thought as I writhed like a worm attempting to free myself from the beacon's impervious grasp. I felt pangs of deep burns flow through my brain, flowing throughout my nervous system. I heard a loud scream ignite from my gut billowing out trying to force some of the pain out with it.

"Claire!" I heard a distant voice scream as violent images that I already knew swarmed my skull.

"No it's too dangerous." Shepard said, I imagined her holding Kaidan back as Ash had when it was her being probed by the beacon. Tears fell in waves as my hazel eyes turned an unnatural vibrant green with every change in color a new flame ignited behind my eyes and then with no warning I was flying, flying through the air until I hit something hard.

"Claire?" I heard Kaidan ask as he cradled my head in his hands; the light from someone's omni-tool barely visible behind my almost closed eyelids.

"Can you hear me?" his voice asked as it faded away into a sweet nothingness.

* * *

**Paragon vs. Renegade**

My body felt heavy like a 600 pound man was sitting on it. I tried to move my hand barely scraping something soft.

"Doctor, Doctor Chawkwas…I think she's waking up." Someone nearby said I quickly recognized it as Kaidan's voice. I slowly, gently raised myself up trying not to jar my already pained body. I winced as Kaidan tried to help me up a little; he instantly stopped helping retreating like a puppy with his tail between his legs. I turned toward him smiling, he mouthed

"I'm Sorry." And I just in turn mouthed

"Thanks."( In a non-sarcastic manner)

"You had us worried there, Miss James."

I knew this line I thought as I thoughtfully prepared my answer.

"How long was I out?" I asked choosing the paragon route. "About fifteen hours." She said walking toward Omni-tool ready.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. Kind of whip lashed, but that's about it."

"Good, well your vitals are strong and you appear to be in great shape, but I'm going to give you some pain killers just to help—" I interrupted her

"enh ehh No thanks Doctor. I don't do pain pills ever." I said protesting.

"It'll help you-"

"Doctor. Chawkwas is it?" she nodded

"Can't you see I don't like being woozy, disoriented, having blurred vision, you know all the normal side effects and besides you said I'm good to go."

"I did, but—" this time it wasn't me who interrupted the Doctor, but it was Shepard who'd stepped in to the Med-bay while I had been busy ranting.

"Doctor I think Charlotte will survive without the painkillers beside we could use her biotic ability and we need it at full strength and if I remember correctly those things don't really help all that much." She said her remarkably similar features to my own barely visible in the harsh fluorescent lighting.

"Commander I'm sorry about the—" Kaidan started but was silenced by her hand

"It's not me you should be apologizing too.." she said gesturing to me in a polite manner.

"Who me I'm fine and plus it's not your fault, Kaidan. You had no way to know what would happen."

"yeah but—" this time I stuck my hand up silencing him except I added a smile to it in a nonchalant way.

"You carried me to the ship didn't you?" I asked he just nodded nothing more.

"Then I'd say we're even." Shepard smiled as Alenko looked toward him.

"Dismissed Lieutenant." She said gesturing toward the door.

"Doctor could I have a few moments with, Miss James?"

"Of course, Commander?" The doctor said following in the footsteps Alenko had left toward the mess.


	2. The Inquisition

I knew what Shepard was about to ask. I mean I'd had to listen to Captain Anderson ask the same thing a million times. (Where was he anyway?)

"Claire Right?" She asked taking a seat across from me on another metal slab.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? I mean with the beacon." She looked me over ferocity in her gaze. I rubbed my temples sucking a deep breath in before replying.

"Ummm…well to start off you're going to thing I'm nuttier than a fruitcake."

"A what?"

"Never mind." I said coming to the conclusion they didn't have fruitcake in 2182.

"Let's just say you're going to want to lock me up in a looney bin." I made the crazy gesture with my index finger hoping that maybe she'd get this one.

"Why do you say that?" I bit my lower lip trying to force the even crazy to me words out.

"Do you know of the Reapers." I asked bluntly as I stared into her hazel eyes looking for some sort of sign that she believed what I said.

"The Myth?"

"Yeah." I fiddled with my hands, twiddling my thumbs. "About that they're not a myth. You can call me crazy and throw me out the airlock, but after we get to the Citadel I'll prov—"

"Wait how did you know we were going to the Cita—"

"Let's call it intuition." I said smiling. "Just trust me Commander. I know a lot about the Reapers and I know a lot about what's going to happen next. I know that the beacon gave me a vision about the Reapers and I know their arrival is imminent."

The Commander eyed me for a long time, trying to come to some sort of conclusion about whether or not to trust me, when finally she spoke again.

"I want you to go talk to the pilot, Joker he's in the cockpit." She turned on her heel and left without another word.

"Bye to you too." I hopped down from the med-table, following in the Commander's trail.

I headed for the CIC, but not before stopping in on Captain Anderson. I just wanted to know whether he was an active part of the crew or not.

The door to the Captain's Quarters swung open revealing a perturbed older African-American man.

"Sorry." I said "I must have gotten turned around." Completely lying to the man who I knew would be in his cabin.

"You're Claire. The girl we rescued from Eden Prime." His gravely voice seemed to soften my heavy heart.

"That's me the damsel in distress."

"Shepard told me about you. She actually just left." He gestured to the door.

"Huh I didn't see her." I remarked.

"Not surprising she walks like a ballerina, light on her feet, I mean. She has the grace of a stoned baboon though or rather lack there of." (I'd never heard Anderson talk like this and what was with everyone and their comments about my, I mean Shepard's dancing.)

I forced a smile adding an emphasis chuckle.

"My God-Daughter is not very gifted on the dance floor, but the things she can do with a battle plan is remarkable." He held up held up a datapad.

"She should be running this ship not me." He continued as he rose from his sitting position. I was tempted to tell him she was about to be running the ship against a rogue geth, but she restrained her knowledge of the future.

"I'm not so sure about that." I tried to give him a vote of confidence just as he chuckled.

"Yeah right. She's a hero. I'm an old chump with a higher pay-grade. Jillian told me she wanted you up in the cockpit." Wow I never knew Anderson had such low self-esteem.

"You're a hero too, Sir." I said exiting his cabin and heading toward the elevator.

I arrived on the CIC level just in time to hear something I really needed.

"Commander, the approach vector is set entering the Widow relay." Joker's voice was a sweet sound to the hardened feel of the rest of the crew. There was some sort of appeal to the humorous vibrato he had, even the most serious statement sounded cocky.

I quickly rushed up the ramp to the cockpit, smiling at the crew as I did so.

"Glad you could make it." Joker said not even swiveling around to see who approached, somehow he knew who it was.

"Thanks." I muttered realizing I was the last to arrive at the one time only viewing of the Citadel.

"I'd advise looking out the window."

I stared out of the Cockpit's windows, staring at the beautiful stars that enveloped and swarmed around the windows. I hadn't gotten to watch us depart the Citadel when I'd left the first time, but I had a feeling arrival would be better.


End file.
